


Ian Josiah Scott

by itsnotaboutlove



Series: The Strange Relationship of Scotty and Hannah [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Birth, F/M, Past Due Dates, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-08 00:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsnotaboutlove/pseuds/itsnotaboutlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The final month of her pregnancy and Hannah is not a happy camper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ian Josiah Scott

“Why did I marry you again?”

 

Scotty winced at the glare his wife gave him, as she lounged across their bed.

 

“Because we love each other?” he said slowly, earning another glare. “Ah make yeh laugh?”

 

Hannah sighed, “If you weren’t so cute while looking so confused, I would’ve punched you in the face,” she whined, as he pouted. “I’m sorry, darling. I just feel very angry today.”

 

“Ah take it the babe is kicking again?” he asked, making his way over to the bed. “Yeh want to go for a walk around the observation deck? It might do yeh some good.”

 

She grunted, “I want this child out of me,” she pouted. “I can’t wait another six weeks, Scotty. I’m done.”

 

Scotty reached out and rubbed the swell of her belly, “Yeh have to be patient, Lass,” he said, earning a scowl from her. “Doctor McCoy said he’d come when he’s good and ready!”

 

“I guess we can go for a walk,” she huffed, holding her hands out; groaning as he pulled her up off the bed.

 

“Then afterwards we’ll come back and I’ll replicate yeh a plate of _dominostein,”_ he promised, as she slipped her feet into a pair of slippers. “Ah’ll even give yeh a foot massage.”

 

Hannah wrapped her arms around him, as they walked to the front door. “You’re so good to me, Scotty,” she sighed, as they stepped out into the hall. “Even when I’m so mean to you.”

 

Scotty kissed the side of her head, “Ah can take a few punches from yeh,” he chuckled. “Been doing it since the day we met!”

 

…………….

 

As the weeks went on, Hannah went from miserable and moody to down full-blown rage. As their son grew rapidly within her, Hannah could barely make it out of their quarters, let alone their bathroom, as her body ached with pain.

 

“I want him out! I want him out!” she screeched one night, after Scotty came in to check on her during his dinner break. “This is all your fault!”

 

Doctor McCoy made house visits in the final weeks, since it was difficult to bring Hannah down to sickbay, to which he too received a verbal lashing.

 

“I don’t know how you do it, Scotty,” McCoy shook his head, as they stood outside the front door. “The fact that you’re still alive is a shock! It’s like watching a goddamn exorcism!”

 

The only two people that Hannah never snapped at when they came to visit, was Nyota and Pavel; Nyota because she was the closet thing that Hannah had to a sister and Pavel because it was too sweet to scream at, especially when he brought Russian sweets from the replicator.

 

“You should be a little nicer to him, Han,” Nyota said one evening, as she helped the heavily pregnant woman from the shower to the bed. “He’s just as worried as you are about the baby.”

 

“I am nice to him, Nyota!” she exclaimed, pulling an old faded t-shirt over her head. “You try carrying around a giant baby for nine months and be the sweetest person ever!”

 

When the due date came and went, Hannah became frustrated and emotionally spent; many days were spent with her in tears, cursing whatever god possible for giving her a stubborn baby. Scotty spent most of his nights off, comforting her as best as he could; his nights on duty consisted of checking in every five minutes to see how she was doing, hoping that their son would finally make his appearance before the month was over.

 

…………

 

It was the middle of the night, when Scotty got the call from sickbay. In the middle of checking on the warp cores with Keenser, the communication device went off on his belt, startling them both.

 

“ _Scotty to Sickbay!”_

Scrambling to pull the tiny device off his tool belt, Scotty quickly flipped it open and responded to McCoy’s page.

 

“What’s wrong? Is it Hannah? Is the babe alright?”

 

“You better get down here now, Scotty,” McCoy growled. “Your wife is going full demon mode and your stubborn kid is ready to come out!”

 

Cursing, Scotty turned to his sidekick and left strict orders to not fuck anything up and made a mad dash to the turbo life. Ten seconds later, Scotty was skidding to a halt just outside the private room that Hannah was situated in.

 

“WOULD YOU STOP POKING AROUND DOWN THERE AND GET MY HUSBAND!” she screamed.

 

A nurse rushed out of the room in near tears, bumping into Scotty as she ran by. McCoy and Chapel were rushing into the room, as Hannah screamed in pain.

 

“What are you doing out here man?” McCoy yelled, grabbing the Scotsman by the arm. “Do you seriously want to die before holding the kid? Get your ass in there!”

 

Scotty yelped as McCoy dragged him into the room, finding his wife sitting up in a bio-bed with her feet up in stirrups.

 

“Scotty!”

 

He rushed to her side, taking the hand she held out, kissing her quickly. “Ah told yeh he would come the night I was due for the long shift,” he shook his head.

 

McCoy and Chapel quickly got their medical instruments ready, pulling on gloves and tiny facemasks, as Hannah squirmed on the bio-bed.

 

“I don’t know what made you think you could wait in your room until the final goddamn moment,” McCoy snapped, as he pushed the sheet further up. “You should’ve been down here hours ago!”

 

Hannah growled, “Just shut up and deliver my baby!” she yelled, breaking off into a scream as a contraction hit her. “SCOTTY!”

 

The Scotsman winced as she squeezed his hand tightly, feeling the bones ache as the doctor told her to push. “That’s a good girl!” he said, reaching up with his other hand to stroke her hair back. “Yer doing so good!”

 

“I’m going to-to kill you!” she grunted. “You’re never putting that thing in me again, so help me god!”

 

Chapel giggled from her spot behind McCoy’s shoulder, “Hannah, I need you to push again!” McCoy ordered.

 

Hannah screamed and cried as she pushed, bringing their son closer and closer to birth, all while cursing her husband in her native language.

 

“What the hell is she saying?” McCoy grumbled, after announcing that the head was in fact crowing.

 

“The hell if ah know!” Scotty gasped, as bones crunched in his hand. “Oh god, I think yeh broke my hand!”

 

“I’LL BREAK MORE THAN YOUR HAND!” she screamed.

 

Another push brought the shoulders out; McCoy rotating the baby onto it’s back. “One more!” he said, as Chapel grabbed a blanket to drape across Hannah’s chest.

 

Hannah sat up, the heels of her feet pushing into the stirrups as she bore down; pushing with whatever strength she had left. A shrill cry filled the room, as McCoy lifted the squirming baby, covered in a bunch of things that mad Scotty’s stomach roll in disgust.

 

“Here he is,” McCoy chuckled, as the baby screeched at the sudden chill in the room. “Right to your crazy Mama.”

 

Setting the baby down on her chest, Hannah began to cry as Chapel covered him quickly with the blue blanket. “Hi my little baby,” she hiccupped, pressing a kiss on his head.

 

“Come cut the cord, Scotty,” McCoy said, holding out the scissors. “You can oogle at him when you’re done.”

 

In a daze, Scotty took the scissors and quickly snipped the cord that connected his son to Hannah, and quickly made his way back to her side. “Look at yeh,” he shook his head. “Yer a wee lil one, aren’t yeh.”

 

Hannah looked up at him, “He looks so much like you,” she smiled, as the baby cried.

  
“Poor thing,” he chuckled, reaching out to run his finger down his nose. “Wouldn’t wish that on anyone.”

 

“So what are you calling this sweet little boy?” Chapel asked, PADD in hand. “And please don’t say Scotty Jr!”

 

Scotty chuckled, “Ian Josiah Scott,” he grinned, as the boy opened his eyes to look up at his parents. “Yeh like that, huh?”

 

Chapel smiled as she put in the new information, “I’m gonna have to take him so I can get his weight and other readings,” she announced, setting the PADD down on the counter. “You need to deliver the placenta and McCoy needs to clean you up.”

 

Hannah pouted, “No pouting,” Chapel smiled. “We want to make sure he’s perfectly healthy and ready to give you endless nights of no sleep and years of stress and joy.”

 

“Go on, Lass,” Scotty gave her shoulder a light squeeze. “Let the Doctor do his job.”

 

Placing one last kiss on Ian’s cheek, Hannah carefully deposited the newborn into Chapel’s arms, before laying back against the pillow.

 

“Do yeh want me to call anyone?” he asked, as McCoy fiddled at the end of the bio-bed. “Nyota? Pavel?”

 

She smiled, “Call them all,” she nodded. “Let them know that the first _Enterprise_ baby is finally here.”

 

Scotty grinned, “Aye,” he nodded, leaning down to kiss her. “Ah love yeh, Hannah.”

 

“Love you, too,” she mumbled, closing her eyes. “Wake me when he’s ready.”

 

“Ah will,” he nodded, patting her hand. “Yeh get some rest now.”

 

Once Hannah was at ease, Scotty moved away from the bed, patting McCoy on the shoulder as he went. “Thank yeh, Doc,” he grinned.

 

“You’re welcome, Scotty,” he smiled. “I’ll call you in when she’s ready. Until then, you can use the comm in my office to make your calls.”

 

As Scotty stepped out of the room, making his way to the office nestled in the back of Sickbay, he couldn’t help but smile or the spring in his step.

 


End file.
